


Accidental Masturbation

by Brie (AttackonTitins)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonTitins/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just. It happens. Okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Masturbation

It was a couple of months into their “official” relationship, and Levi wanted to make sure everything was done right and with forethought. It was an awkward topic to bring up, but after a short discussion, he and Eren decided to wait on sex. They talked about other things as well, like, _“What position are you comfortable in?”_ and, _“What's totally out of the question for you?”_ and they both agreed that, when the time comes, they'll make those decisions. Eren also maintained that this kind of communication, and communication in general, is important. Levi thought he might have heard _“because you're so distant.”_ from Eren, but let it slide. The kid had a point.

 

With all that considered though, it didn't keep either of them from being totally hands off; nor were they innocent of fantasies involving the other. Levi in particular was very affectionate, especially when Eren was around. It depended on the day, but most of the time Levi would steal quick kisses, the occasional butt slap (which always sent Eren into a tiff), and maybe a dirty whisper or two. In any case, Levi had promised and agreed to wait until they were both absolutely ready.

 

That didn't always stop Levi from _thinking_ about it. It happened at the most inappropriate times: while he was teaching his sex ed course, while Eren was sprawled asleep on his couch, or when he saw Eren running through the park with his dogs, sweaty and breathless. That was always the worst. Sweaty and breathless.

 

Sometimes, and more often than not, Levi would set up his computer at the kitchen table, ready to grade papers, and he would find himself browsing porn. It didn't happen often, he maintains, more to save his ego than anything, but it didn't stop him from sighing, unbuckling his pants, and having at it. His little “accidental masturbation” sessions became so routine that Levi could tell when he would do it. He started to pay more attention to his body on certain days, and noticed a slight tingling in his groin. However the fuck that worked. Maybe he just imagined it.

 

In any case, he would take care of the problem before it started. One afternoon, after he got home from work, went into his bedroom, grabbed his laptop and a bottle of lubricant, and made himself comfortable on the couch. It was awkward at first, normally it just kind of happened, but he undid his pants and rubbed at his dick anyway.

 

Porn was stupid. That's what Levi always said, he really just used it to get an erection, and maybe different ideas. So once he was hard and once it was difficult to keep his hips under control, he moved on to better things. Like the thought of Eren, plus lubricant, and a bar-stool.

 

The bar-stools by the counter are just a little shorter that Levi's waist, making it the perfect height for him to stand and thrust into his hand. He considered moving his computer and taking a video for Eren, but maybe some other time.

 

Levi stood in from of the stool, put his cock on it, and imagined it as Eren's ass. He grabbed the lube from off the counter and coated his hand with it. He stroked his dick, made a fist, and rested it on the seat of the stool, and slowly began to move in and out. He thought about Eren bent underneath him, making little little sounds, like _ah, oh,_ and _more._ Levi picked up a little bit of speed, pretending to listen to Eren's requests.

 

Once he was moving at a comfortable pace, Levi began to exaggerate and sharpen his thrusts, still imagining Eren's moaning and feeling the brat tighten around him. At one point, Levi imagined Eren's cries as he came, and the panting afterwords. He felt something coil in his stomach, he lost control over his hips, and gripped the counter in front of him. Levi started to pant himself, whispering Eren's name, and came over the bar-stool and his hand. Levi let go of his dick and, still leaning against the counter, let his head hang. He sighed, lifted his head up, and stared at the mess on the stool.

 

He held the shaft of his dick and spread his cum around on the stool, thinking he was rubbing it around on Eren's ass. _Good boy._ He thought absentmindedly, and fetched a paper towel.   

**Author's Note:**

> My computer's out of commission but there's a desktop and I have nothing better to do   
> that's a lie i have a fuckton of homework omg whelp 
> 
> it's so awkward to write porn oh my god i'm so sorry gomen enjoy   
> also any little side thing i write for puppy love (this included) will be in levi's point of view because consistency 
> 
> tumblr? shingekitoospooky


End file.
